The Life of the Brawny Man
by Chunk127
Summary: A little fun with a confusing cameo from Crisis.


Clark Kent stood in a calm state watching the tiny excuse for a Lex Luthor leave through a portal at the push of a button. Sadly that little conversation doesn't even register for a top 10 in weirdest things to happen at the Kent farm anymore.

"Smallville, you still stress chopping out here?"

Clark turned to see his wife coming out in a smile and a breath of relief seeing she's alone.

Lois Lane Kent walked up to her husband seeing the ax on the ground. "Going the civilian route huh."

Clark smiled and pushed a button on his watch causing a small circle of blue light next to his wrist disappear. "Keep the girls inside. There's kryptonite on the farm."

Lois' eyes quickly went into alert. "Why is it on the farm?"

"I threw it in the field." Clark replied honestly.

Lois looked at him more confused then before. "Again, why did you throw kryptonite onto the field, where our little girls like to run."

"To convince a Lex Luthor from another world I didn't have my powers anymore." Clark answered taking a moment to collect himself.

Lois frowned see right there she has anger and calmed right down by his words. One of many reasons she married him. "That bad?"

Clark nodded. "Green kryptonite and a magical book, I wasn't taking any chances. Speaking of which I have to go see Jor El see if I can track down that Lex apparently the multiverse is in danger."

"Again!" Lois shook her head. Why them? "I got Lara and Ella, you make sure they have a world to call home."

Lois smiled as Clark disappeared in a blur. Yeah she will never get tired of seeing that.

* * *

**Kingdom Come Earth**

Lois and Iris watched the two Supermen fighting high in the sky. This is bad they're going to tear the world apart before this Crisis can. Lois tried to sneak up behind Lex when a flash of light revealed the Clark Kent they were teleported away from whom quickly tapped Lex on the side of the head as the former billionaire collapsed on the ground.

Lois looked at the new arrival Brauny Clark is back. "The book it's powered by your mind can you undo what Lex did to this world's Superman."

Clark skimmed through the book getting the appropiate images. "Got it."

The fight outside came to a stop as the two Supermen immediately flew back in and stood besides Clark.

Lois took a moment to look over the three. "OK we have Superman, the paragon... and Flannel man."

Clark looked at her for a moment. "I knew you were a Lois Lane. No one else can be that blunt."

Lois smiled at the compliment but looked at him. Not exactly a Superman. "Seriously, where's your suit?"

"Atomic Skull burned it to ash yesterday." Clark answered honestly. "Can you guys start again with your story?"

Clark listened to their story and quickly realized they really weren't kidding. Part of him wants to go home to his kids but Lois will chew him out for it. "What do you need?"

* * *

Clark walked into the wave rider with Superman and the other Superman at his side. Clark pulled out his phone and this is a bitter day, for him and Barbara.

Lois looked at Clark on the phone of all things. "Something wrong?"

Clark turned to Lois as the door opened. He looked seeing a blond haired girl he's assuming that's Kara and a girl in the Batman suit.

Kara looked at Ray. "Wow, Ray did you bulk up since I last saw you?"

Clark's face drained of color hasn't done that in years. "Pleas tell me that's not your Ka..."

"It is" Superman replied as Clark went back to the phone looking away.

Kara looked at Clark and... the brauny man? "Who's your new friends Clark?"

Superman pointed to Clark. "Clark Kent of Earth 167, and the paragon Superman."

Kara's slightly backtracked, yeah she just looked at an alternate universe version of her cousin like that... yikes.

Clark turned to the two. "Nice to meet you Kara, I'm sorry about Bruce Babs."

Batwoman lifted her mask off. "I'm not Barbara Gordon, I'm Kate Kane. Do we know each other?"

Clark shook his head there's so much batfamily to keep track of anymore. Spoiler. Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Batling, there's too many of them. "I don't think so. I only know Barbara Gordon, Nightwing under the mask."

Kate's eyes rose. "I'd like to see your world if it survives."

Superman rose his eyes that's a unique twist though he wonders what happened to Dick Grayson.

Clark went back to his phone typing up a simple text and sighed hitting send.

Lois looked at him the phone again. "So, what does that thing do anyway."

Clark put the phone away. "I texted Bruce the vibration frequency of Earth 1 and told him to hit the Crisis button. Which means we can no longer tease Bruce for having a Crisis button. Never thought this would happen again."

Kate let out a small laugh. It's something she needed after dealing with that broken Bruce from that wretched Earth. To know there's still good Bruces out there, for now anyway.

Lois looked at him confused. "You dealt with something like this before?"

Clark nodded. "The monitor of my world tried something like this. I'd like to talk more but I really want to make sure my planet is evacuated first. According to your little Lex there's not much time left."

The Paragon walked besides him. "Come on we can get it done twice as fast. We might not save the planet but we can save the people."

* * *

Author Notes

I loved that they got Tom Welling back to play Clark one last time but that was just a weird cameo since they said everything in Smallville is canon including the comics.

1\. Jor El and the people that know the real Clark did everything but take an actual sledgehammer to get it through Clark's head that he can't be human he's not meant to be and it will cause trouble if he is because he'll still run head first into trouble.

2\. Unlike most Superman stories until recently humans and Kryptonians are completely compatible in Smallville and Clark knows it. Clark would have just had to wear Blue K to bed.

3\. Can't really do much about this one because of real life but Clark's supposed to be immortal never ending

4\. Clark walked away from his responsibility with Luthor in the White House? Really?

5\. The biggest one, I'm guessing they didn't read the comics before going yeah it's cannon because they close on their version of Crisis

OK end note happy to see Tom hoping for an endgame battle royale because spoilers for Crisis there was apparently something shot with the three Supermen not sure if it will make it to air.

Also in something I haven't said for years Kudos to the Arrowverse writers Crisis so far has been amazing I just wish certain characters especially Huntress were more then cameos. Also since they know they can never have Batman actually appear they just said F it and announced Earth 1's Batman is Kevin Conroy in a trickster way. Which means there are now live action versions of Kevin Conroy's Batman and Mark Hammil's Joker.

* * *

**Deleted/Extended scene **

**(Too much of my other stories so I just stuck with actual Smallville)**

Clark went back to his phone typing up a simple text and sighed hitting send.

Lois looked at him. "So, what does that thing do anyway."

Clark put the phone away. "I texted Bruce the frequency of Earth 1 and to hit the Crisis button. Which means we can no longer tease Bruce for having a Crisis button. Never thought something like this would happen again."

Kate let out a small laugh. Leave it to Bruce to have a code for evacuate the planet. It's something she needed after dealing with that broken Bruce from that wretched Earth. To know there's still good Bruces out there, for now anyway.

Lois looked at him confused. "You dealt with something like this before?"

Clark nodded. "The monitor of my world tried something like this before. Also there was the battle for the fire." Clark turned to the other two. "Were either of you called in on that?"

"No" Superman replied.

"Yes" The Paragon answered.

Clark nodded thought the Paragon looked familiar. "Look I want to tell you all about it but I really want to make sure my planet is evacuated first. According to your little Lex there's not much time left."

The Paragon walked besides him. "Come on we can get it done twice as fast. We might not save the planet but we can save the people."


End file.
